Air conditioning systems are conventionally utilized to condition air within an indoor space—i.e., to adjust the temperature and humidity of the air within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. Such systems commonly include a closed refrigeration loop to condition the indoor air which is recirculated while being heated or cooled. Certain refrigeration loops include an outdoor heat exchanger positioned outdoors, an indoor heat exchanger positioned indoors, and tubing or conduit for circulating a flow of refrigerant through the heat exchangers to facilitate heat transfer.
When the air within the indoor space is humid, it may be desirable to remove moisture from the air. Air conditioning systems typically dehumidify air by passing the humid air over an indoor heat exchanger that has cool refrigerant passing through its coils. As the humid air passes through the indoor heat exchanger and crosses over its refrigerant cooled coils, the coils pull moisture from the air by lowering the temperature of the air and causing moisture in the air to condense on the coils. The dehumidified air is then passed into the indoor space at a lower temperature and humidity.
However, in certain situations, such as when it is cool and humid outside, such a dehumidification process may lower the temperature of indoor air below the target temperature of the indoor space. Certain air conditioning systems use electric heaters to heat the indoor air downstream of the indoor heat exchanger. However, such electric heaters are costly and decrease the energy efficiency of the air conditioning system.
Therefore, certain air conditioning systems include an additional heat exchanger that can be throttled to pass hot refrigerant through its coils to reheat the overcooled air. However, the ability to monitor system parameters and the reheat process in general is limited, thereby reducing the reheat system performance and consumer satisfaction.
Accordingly, improved air conditioning systems with features for removing humidity from indoor air without cooling the air below the target indoor temperature would be useful.